LOST IN LOVE
by Lee JinAe
Summary: Perubahan sikap Sehun membuat batas kesabaran Luhan habis dan memilih untuk mengalah, pergi dari kehidupan Oh Sehun. Pada akhirnya penyeselan yang menemani seorang Oh Sehun. Oneshoot. HUNHAN. GS. RnR juseyo..


LOST IN LOVE

 ** **Tittle : Lost In Love****

 ** **Genre : Absurd (?), Romance****

 ** **Rating : T****

 ** **Pairing : HunHan****

 ** **Disclaimer : HunHan milik dirinya, agensi, dan keluarga. Tapi fiksi ini murni dari pemikiran absurd saya.****

 ** **Warning : Remake dari fanfic Evanesce. Typos, GS, DLDR****

 ** **Summary : Perubahan sikap Sehun membuat batas kesabaran Luhan habis dan memilih untuk mengalah, pergi dari kehidupan Oh Sehun. Pada akhirnya penyeselan yang menemani seorang Oh Sehun.****

 _ _Silence, is there nothing more to say?__

 _ _It's been long since the white flowers of laughter have withered__

Kulihat kau baru saja pulang dari kantor. Dasi dan jas kerjamu sudah kau lepaskan. Aku hendak menghampirimu, namun kau langsung masuk ke dalam kamarmu tanpa menyapaku. Jangankan menyapa, menatapku saja tidak. Apakah begitu lelah hari ini? Tidakkah kau mau berbagi sedikit cerita denganku?

Saat kulihat jam dinding yang ada di ruangan tamu, jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.40 dini hari. Lagi-lagi kau pulang larut, bahkan sudah hampir pagi. Aku mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin perusahaanmu sedang mengalami masalah atau pekerjaanmu yang lagi menumpuk. Sehingga kau harus bekerja ekstra di kantor.

Baiklah, lebih baik aku menyiapkan keperluanmu. Apa kau sudah makan? Atau apakah kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu? Saat aku hendak masuk ke kamarmu untuk menanyakannya, lampu di kamarmu telah mati. Pintunya pun juga telah kau kunci. Tak biasanya kau mengunci pintu seperti ini. Hmm mungkin kau memang benar-benar sangat lelah.

Aku kembali ke kamarku. Tak sengaja mataku melihat foto kita yang aku letakkan di meja nakas di samping ranjangku. Aku ingat foto itu kita ambil ketika akhir musim semi tahun lalu. Kau tahu? Di foto itu kau terlihat sangat tampan. Kau tersenyum ramah ke arah kamera sambil memelukku. Ugh, betapa aku merindukan senyuman dan pelukan hangatmu.

Pagi ini saat aku terbangun, aku langsung ke kamarmu. Aku ingin menanyakan apa yang ingin kau makan saat sarapan pagi ini. Namun, kamarmu telah kosong. Kau telah pergi tanpa sarapan, dan tanpa bicara padaku. Bahkan ini masih pukul 6.15 pagi. Akhir-akhir ini kau memang sering berangkat sangat pagi dan pulang sangat larut pada malamnya. Mungkin pekerjaanmu benar-benar sangat banyak, ya?

 _ _The flower petals fell (more and more) and became dirt (no)__

 _ _The burning passion became ash__

 _ _Why does everything good always become like this?__

Huuh! Hari ini aku baru saja pulang dari café langgananku. Seperti biasanya aku menghabiskan hari minggu bersama kedua sahabatku di café langganan kami di dekat stasiun. Hari ini aku merasa panas, sangat panas. Bukan hanya karena suhu udara yang tengah berada di musim panas, namun juga karena perkataan sahabat-sahabatku.

Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan? Mana mungkin dengan teganya mereka mengatakan kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Padahal pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Haah~ Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mereka. Selain itu, mereka juga mengatakan kau bersama wanita lain di belakangku. Itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Wanita yang mereka maksud hanya temanmu 'kan?

Kembali aku membuka album foto kita. Selama ini aku hanya menyimpannya di dalam laci di kamarku hingga berdebu. Namun, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering melihat kenangan-kenangan kita dulu. Di saat kita masih sering bersama. Tanpa sadar, air mataku sudah berjatuhan. Entah kenapa, dadaku terasa sesak membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Kediamanmu, sikap dingin dan tidak pedulimu, kau yang selalu pulang malam dan berangkat teramat pagi. Mereka mengatakan aku bodoh tidak mengerti dari perubahan sikapmu itu. Kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpulkan sikapmu itu. Kau seakan sudah bosan denganku. Apakah kau ingin mengakhiri pertunangan kita ini? Apakah kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita?

Tapi saat pikiran seperti itu datang, aku selalu menepisnya. Aku tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam sebelum mendengar semuanya langsung darimu. Aku ingin mempercayaimu. Bisakah aku terus mempercayaimu? Bisakah aku percaya kalau semua ini hanya keraguan sesaat? Bisakah aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali seperti dulu lagi padaku?

 _ _Don't know why (don't know why)__

 _ _Tell me why (tell me why)__

 _ _Whhy does love end?__

 _ _Why are things that will disappear so beautiful?__

 _ _It's just a daydream, love is like a daydream__

Hari ini kau juga pulang larut. Kau tahu sekarang sudah pukul 2.05 dini hari? Dan kau baru sampai di rumah jam segini? Kau juga mabuk. Aroma alcohol sangat melekat padamu. Kemeja yang kau pakai juga sangat kusut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita lagi padaku?

Saat aku hendak menggapaimu, mambantumu berjalan menuju kamarmu. Tetapi kau dengan segera menepis tanganku. Seakan kau begitu jijik padaku, dan tak ingin aku menyentuhmu. Kau tahu, ketika kau menepis tanganku, aku mencium aroma parfum wanita dari tubuhmu. Hatiku sakit membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi padamu. Apalagi setelah aku melihat ada beberapa bercak merah di lehermu. Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Duniaku seolah berputar. Oksigen seakan direnggut dariku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Sungguh sulit untukku bernafas.

Aku membiarkanmu pergi ke kamarmu sendiri. Jalanmu terhuyung-huyung karena pengaruh alcohol. Saat itu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Aku terduduk beberapa langkah dari pintu kamarmu. Kau sudah masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya. Lagi dan lagi tanpa bicara padaku, tanpa menatapku, dan tanpa peduli padaku.

 _ _Darkness, why are you erasing everything black?__

 _ _I can't see anything, about the eternal future by myself__

 _ _Making me dream however I want__

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Pikiranku dipenuhi olehmu, masa depan kita, dan hal yang mungkin terjadi padamu hingga membuatmu seperti ini. Sebanyak apapun aku berpikir, sekeras apapun aku menggunakan otakku untuk memikirkannya, aku tidak menemukan celah untuk menganalisis keadaan ini.

Walaupun semuanya terasa salah, aku tidak bisa menemukan kesalahanku yang mampu merubahmu seperti ini. Jika memang aku salah, tolong katakan padaku apa kesalahanku. Katakan padaku apa yang salah pada diriku! Jangan kau menghindariku lagi. Kumohon jangan kau mendiamkanku lagi.

Akhirnya malam itu aku habiskan dengan menangis dalam diam. Hanya air mataku yang terus mengalir. Entah kenapa suara tangisan dan isakanku tidak keluar. Namun dadaku terasa sesak. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku mematikan lampu kamarku. Hanya lampu tidur kecil di atas nakas di samping ranjangku yang menjadi penerang kamar ini. Sekali lagi dengan tidak sengaja aku melihat foto kita yang ada di nakas itu. Membuat air mataku terus mengalir. Membuat dadaku semakin sesak, sakit.

Dalam kegelapan di tengah malam itu, aku tidak lagi bisa membayangkan masa depanku bersamamu. Masa depan yang dari dulu aku rancang dengan indah saat bersamamu, hilang seketika. Ditelan gelapnya malam. Walau bagaimanapun, aku masih berharap bisa merasakannya. Karena aku sangat menginginkannya. Terlebih, karena aku sangat mencintaimu.

 _ _The sun has set (more and more) and grew black (no)__

 _ _The waves will crash someday__

 _ _Why does everything good always become like this?__

 _ _Even if the sun will rise again after the night is over__

 _ _I already long for this moment that I can't hold onto__

Aku terbangun mendengar suara mobilmu. Saat kulihat jam dinding, ternyata sekarang sudah siang. Aku terlalu lelah menangis dan tertidur pagi tadi. Ugh~ sekarang kepalaku jadi sakit.

Aku coba untuk keluar kamar. Kulihat kau baru masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Aku beranikan diri untuk menghampirimu. Berharap tidak akan mendapat penolakan lagi darimu. Ketika aku hampir sampai di pintu kamarmu, kau pun keluar dari kamar. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Saat aku memegang lenganmu, kau menghentikan langkahmu dan berbalik menatapku. Kau hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan kata 'maaf' padaku. Ya, hanya kata 'maaf'. Kau tahu satu kata itu mampu mengembalikan semua anganku, mengembalikan senyumku yang sudah hilang beberapa saat lalu. Akhirnya kau menatapku lagi, bicara padaku lagi, walaupun yang keluar dari mulutmu hanyalah satu kata 'maaf'.

Aku mengikutimu ke luar rumah. Ingin mengantarmu kembali. Namun, senyumku hilang saat melihat seorang perempuan di atas mobilmu. Kau tersenyum hangat padanya ketika kau sampai di mobilmu. Kalian terlihat sangat akrab. Kau bahkan tidak melihatku lagi saat kau pergi. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa berfikir positif kembali, mungkin itu sekretarismu? Rekan kerjamu? Atau partner bisnismu? Iya 'kan?

Hari yang kuharapkan indah malah berakhir sebaliknya. Aku baru saja melihatmu dengan wanita tadi. Kalian hanya berjarak beberapa meja dariku. Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihatku. Apa fokusmu hanya untuk wanita di depanmu itu? Kalian terlihat saling tertawa, bercanda, dan sangat akrab. Aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan berani mengajaknya ke sini, restoran favorite kita.

Kumohon, lihatlah aku! Aku di sini bersama kedua temanku. Mereka mengajakku keluar untuk makan malam. Dan aku putuskan tempat makan malam kami di sini, sekaligus aku ingin mengenang kembali saat-saat bersamamu di restoran yang telah lama tak kita kunjungi bersama ini. Kau bahkan duduk di meja yang sering kita duduki dulu. Air mataku lagi-lagi tidak bisa ditahan. Ya, hanya air mata.

Aku mencegah temanku untuk tidak pergi ke tempatmu. Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku ingin mempercayaimu.

Tapi, apakah aku masih bisa mempercayaimu? Apakah aku masih bisa berfikir positif tentangmu di saat sekarang kau tangah mencium tangan wanita tadi seperti kau dulu mencium tanganku? Apakah ini akhirnya?

Kau tahu, aku hanya manusia biasa, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak dan hancur.

 _ _I don't know (I don't know)__

 _ _Wanna know (wanna know)__

 _ _Will this dream end like this?__

 _ _Why can't I get both the person and love?__

Hari ini aku pergi mengunjungi makam orang tuaku. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kepercayaanku padamu. Karena itulah, aku kesini. Ke makam mereka yang terletak di atas bukit ini. Aku ingin menumpahkan segalanya. Aku ingin menangis di depan makam orang tuaku. Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada mereka.

Aku sadar, aku bukanlah wanita sempurna. Aku hanya seorang yatim piatu yang dipungut oleh keluargamu. Hanya karena orang tuamu dan orang tuaku berteman, keluargamu menerimaku dan membuatku hidup bersamamu dalam waktu yang lama. Tetapi, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Bukan karena keluarga kita, atau karena apapun. Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah dirimu.

Aku masih ingat betapa bahagianya aku saat kau menerima kedatanganku dulu. Kau tahu? Aku sempat takut kau menolak kehadiranku di tengah keluargamu itu. Tetapi kau menerimanya dan tersenyum hangat padaku. Sejak itu aku memiliki perasaan yang lain padamu. Kau juga sering mengucapkan kata-kata manis padaku, mengajakku bermain bersama, dan jalan-jalan bersama. Aku kira saat itu kau juga mencintaiku seperti yang aku rasakan.

Aku tahu aku adalah orang yang naif. Semuanya terlihat nyata dihadapanku. Ataukah aku yang tidak ingin berpikiran lain saat itu? Aku tidak tahu. Dan ternyata semua sikapmu padaku, memiliki suatu alasan. Aku hanya tak menyangka, kau melakukan semua ini karena harta. Ya, perusahaan keluargaku sekarang kaulah yang mengambil kendali. Karena harta kau rela mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Aku telah salah menilaimu selama ini.

Sepulang dari mengunjungi makam orang tuaku. Aku kembali ke rumah. Entah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, mungkin hatiku sudah mati rasa. Aku pergi ke dapur, memasak semua bahan yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin. Membuat banyak makanan dan kemudian menatanya di meja makan. Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar, membersihkan tubuhku yang terasa lengket. Kemudian aku keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian baru, bersih, dan wangi.

Kau tahu, di kamarku banyak sekali terdapat foto kita. Foto itu satu persatu aku jatuhkan ke lantai. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi karenanya. Setelah semua foto tersbut pecah berhamburan di lantai, aku kembali ke ruang makan. Aku lepaskan cincin pertunangan kita. Aku sadar cincin inilah yang selama ini aku gunakan untuk mengikatmu. Sekarang cincin itu sudah kulepaskan. Kau bebas pergi kemanapun kau ingin, bersama siapapun.

Tak lupa aku juga meninggalkan sebuah surat yang aku tempelkan di lemari pendingin.

 _ _Dear Oh Sehun__

 _ _Maafkan aku yang selama ini terlalu egois__

 _ _Tanpa sadar aku mengikatmu agar selalu bersamaku__

 _ _Sekarang kau sudah bebas Sehun-ah__

 _ _Sekarang aku melepaskanmu__

 _ _Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf dan terimakasihku pada ahjumma dan ahjussi__

 _ _Maaf selama ini aku terlalu merepotkan__

 _ _Aku sudah membuat beberapa makanan__

 _ _Setelah ini janganlah kau selalu pulang larut__

 _ _Kau juga harus makan dengan teratur__

 _ _Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya Sehun-ah__

 _ _Alasan dibalik sikapmu padaku dan alasan kenapa kau bersama wanita itu__

 _ _Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya Hun-ah__

 _ _Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun__

 _ _Mantan Tunanganmu Xi Luhan__

Setelah menulis surat itu aku pergi dari rumahmu. Entah kemana aku tak tahu. Yang aku inginkan segera menjauh dari rumahmu, dan dirimu.

Kakiku membawaku ke jembatan Banpo. Aku jadi mengingat betapa banyaknya kenangan kita di jembatan pelangi ini. Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah ingin ke seberang jalan. Namun, anehnya orang-orang tampak bersorak memanggilku.

BRUK!

"XI LUHAN!"

Setelah itu aku merasakan tubuhku mengenai benda keras dan terpental ke tempat yang kasar. Di tengah sorakan dan jeritan orang yang aku dengar, anehnya aku juga mendengar suaramu meneriakan namaku. Ugh~ rasanya tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Mataku begitu lelah untuk terbuka. Aku harap ini bukanlah mimpi. Karena kau sekarang berada di depanku, sebelum aku memejamkan mataku.

 _ _In the end, it's all momentary, love ia momentary__

 _ _It's just a passing dream__

 _ _I don't want to wake up yet__

"Maaf Tuan, Nona Xi sekarang mengalami koma. Ada pendarahan serius di otaknya. Kami tidak tahu kapan Nona Xi akan kembali sadar. Maaf Tuan, kami permisi."

Aku melihatmu lagi Oh Sehun. Kau duduk di sampingku. Jemarimu menggenggam tanganku. Apakah aku bermimpi? Jika iya, izinkan aku untuk tidak bangun dari mimpi ini.

 _ _A short daydream__

 _ _A daydream__

Perlahan kau mengangkat kepalamu dan menatapku. Matamu terus tertuju padaku. Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu? Kau terlihat sangat kacau. Matamu terlihat sembab, hidungmu pun sangat merah. Apakah kau baru saja menangis? Kenapa?

Air matamu perlahan keluar membentuk anak sungai di pipi putihmu yang tirus. Aku ingin menggapai pipi itu dan mengusapnya. Kenapa kau menangis Hun-ah? Setelah sekian menit kau masih menangis sambil menatapku. Apakah aku yang membuatmu menangis?

"Luhan-ah, sayang.. Maafkan aku.. Sungguh maafkan aku yang bodoh ini tidak bisa menjagamu. Maafkan aku yang selama ini sering menyakitimu. Maafkah aku yang selama ini hanya bisa mengecewakanmu. Tanpa tahu kau tersakiti karena ulahku. Tanpa tahu kau menangis diam-diam di belakangku. Sungguh maafkan diriku yang bodoh ini, Sayang..

Selama ini aku membiarkanmu hidup tanpa tahu apapun tentang perasaanku. Aku membiarkanmu dalam kesalahpahamanmu. Kau tahu, aku seorang pengecut yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Selama ini aku terus berlatih mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu. Tapi, ternyata malah sebaliknya. Aku membuatmu menangis, mengecewakanmu, dan membuatmu salah paham hingga seperti ini.

Kumohon Lu, bukalah matamu. Kau tak ingin kita menikah? Sebentar lagi pernikahan kita, Lu. Karena itu, biarkan setidaknya aku mengatakan kata yang sangat ingin aku akatakan dari dulu padamu. Tanpa air mata, tanpa isak tangismu. Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Maka dari itu bukalah matamu, sayang.."

Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-ah.. Sangat mencintamu..

 ** **END****

RnR plisss..

Salam

Lee Jin Ae

Istri gelapnya Sehun


End file.
